Finding Love
by Kagome's Twin Sister
Summary: Gippal, Paine, Nooj, Yuna, Rikku, Leblanc, Brother, all in the story .. Will Leblanc Find Nooj? Will Gippal confess his true love.
1. Disaperance

This is my first story ..Tell me if I should write more.. I dont know if im that good, but i do try .  
Well please leave me some reviews...

Finding Love

Chapter1

As they flew over Besaid Island, Yuna gazed out of the airship window down at Besaid as she  
though about Tidus, because thats where they first met. She sigh saddly of the rememberance  
of him.  
Then suddenly Brother yelled "We have another mission to complete!"  
interuppting Yunas thoughts. Yuna turned around and walked sadly, but it didnt go unoticed.

"What's wrong Yuna?" Rikku asked.

Some where in Yunas mind she didnt want to tell, but a part of her did.

"Well!" Rikku asked impationtly.

As soon as Yuna was about to answer Rikkus question, Leblanc appeared and asked  
"Have you seen my Noji?"

"No!" Rikku said with a high frantic voice.

"Fine! Boys." Leblanc said with a smirk forming on her face.

Logos and Ormi appeared holding a dressphere of some sort.

"No! Give it back." Yuna said in a demanding voice.

Paine got up from where she was sitting and walked toward Yuna and Rikku.

Leblanc said "Fine you want it back, then give me my Nooji back."

Yuna just stood there looking puzzled thinking in her mind 'What would we want with Nooj?  
Why does she think we have him?'

"What are you talking about? We dont have your Nooji." Rikku said with a confused look on her face.

"Im not falling for that, I saw some Albed people capture him, and you are Albed Rikku.  
You did it." Leblanc said angrly.

"I didnt do it though. I didnt even know he was gone. So go bother some other Albed and give Yuna her  
dressphere back." Rikku said.

"Now that wouldnt be any fun. I think I will just keep it for myself." Leblanc said and then chuckling to herself.

Paine grabed her gun because shes in her gunners outfit and poined it at Leblanc with a smirk forming  
on Paines face. She walked to Ormi and snatched the dressphere out of his hand.  
In the background she could here Brother yelling "Yuna are you alright?"

Paine said "Now leave Leblanc, you dont belong here."

Leblanc said "No! Not this time, I want the Gullwings to help me."

"Why do you want... Us to help you?" Yuna asked.

Paine walked to Yuna and handed her the dressphere.

Leblanc walked up to Yuna and whispered "I dont. I just want my Nooji back." while grapping the dressphere  
and disapearing.


	2. Reuniting and Confessions

Dont forget the reviews .. Thanks.!

Finding Love

Chapter2

-----------------

After completing the mission they went to the Djose Temple to see if anyone knew about the disapearance  
of Nooj since they was already there. First they went straight to the Temple.

"Well..Well..What do we have here... The GullWings." Gippal said smirking.

"Gippal! Have you heard anything about the disapearance of Nooj?" Yuna asked with a serious sounding voice.

"Well..Well.. Look who it is.. Paine I havent seen you in along time." Gippal said while walking toward her.

"Yes I know." Paine said in a very soothing sweet voice. Which Was Odd To Hear Paine To Say In That Way

Paine waled toward Gippal and said "I though you were killed... I..I didnt think you survived.. Gippal!"  
Rikku interupting her said "Whats going on here?"

"I use to know Gippal. We use to have a group. Me, Gippal, and Nooj.Something bad happend one day.  
We shouldnt have never went into that cave." Paine said in a disapointed voice. She went on saying "I know  
what happend to Nooj."

"I dont understand. Paine if you knew then why didnt you tell us?" Yuna asked.

"You wouldnt understand...Nooj..Hes dead." Paine said while looking into Gippals eyes.

"P-Paine what happend? Please tell me." Yuna said with tears already gently rolling down her face.

"Me, Gippal, and Nooj was in this cave. A cave that would make you do crazy things, when we got in there I did  
my job of filming and suddenly Nooj slowly raised his gun to Gippals head. I got scared so I raised my gun to Noojs head  
and as I did that Gipal raised his gun to my head. Nooj shot Gippal in the chest, so I shot Nooj in the heart. After that I ran  
to Killica port, crying the whole way." Paine said in a very disapointing voice.

Yuna stood there while tears rolled down her face with one hand covering her mouth gently. Rikku stood there then  
gasped and said "You killed Nooj. Paine how could you?"Rikku started to tear up, but she try her best to hold the tears back.

"Im sorry ok.. Im sorry!" Paine said as she started to tear up also, but she didnt hold them back like Rikku did.

"Dont cry Paine, its not your fault. He would have killed us both if you didnt shoot him." Gippal said in a comforting voice trying  
to make Pane feal better. He walk over to Paine and grabed her by the waist to give her a hug, but she turned away and ran.

"Paine! Come back! Listen I-I love you." Gippal shouted as she ran toward the boat.

"Gippal! You do?" Paine shouted as she stopped running and looked back with her red eyes because she had been crying.

"Yes I do. I havent told you it because Nooj liked you also and I told him. Thats why he despised me so." Gippal said  
looking into her red eyes while she walked back toward him.

"But Gippal I though you loved me." Rikku said while walking toward Gippal.

"Rikku, you are like my sister. I have always loved you, but just like a sister." Gippal said as he turned to look at Rikku.

Yuna stood there sniffing and smiling and though in her mind 'This reminds me of Tidus. I wish I knew where he was.  
Oh I forgot Leblanc, shes going to be devistated. She loved Nooj so much. I hope she understands and dont doesnt  
kill Paine. Well I better not spoil the moment.'

"I Love you Gippal." Paine said while being held in Gippals arms.

"I love you to Paine." Gippal said while holding Paine in his arms.

Suddenly Leblanc said "Have you found my Nooji yet?"

"Hes dead ok Leblanc." Paine said.

"WHAT! Who killed him? I am going to kill who ever killed him." Leblanc said.

"Well I did it!" Paine said angrly.

Leblanc ran toward Paine and slashed her stomach. Then Leblanc laughed and ran off.

Paine pasted out,but before she hit the ground Gippal grabed her.

Gippal shook her alittle to see if she would wake up, but nothing.

----------------  
To Be Continued  
----------------

Please leave some reviews on what you think.. Thanks


End file.
